There is known a V-type internal combustion engine, in which different exhaust passages are connected to groups of cylinders of banks, and the exhaust passages are in communication with each other through a communication passage (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-106449).
As an exhaust gas purifying apparatus for an internal combustion engine, there is known a regenerative exhaust gas purifying catalyst such as a storage-reduction type NOx catalyst. The recovery process of the exhaust gas purifying catalyst is carried out by adding fuel to exhaust gas, and making an air fuel ratio of exhaust gas richer than the theoretical air fuel ratio with the fuel, and heating up the temperature of the exhaust gas purifying catalyst to a target temperature for the recovery process. The fuel is added to exhaust gas by injecting fuel into the exhaust gas from a fuel addition valve. When the flow velocity of exhaust gas is low at the injection of fuel, the fuel is not readily dispersed in exhaust gas, and thus, the fuel might not be atomized sufficiently before reaching the exhaust gas purifying catalyst.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust gas purifying apparatus for an internal combustion engine capable of facilitating dispersion of fuel into exhaust gas, and facilitating atomization of fuel.